Son of the End
by RhiTheHybrid
Summary: While raiding a temple, Jesse discovers a confusing line of ancient writing and is transported to a strange end realm. Can Jesse, along with a strange person who calls himself Crest, find a way back to the overworld, or will they be lost in the End forever?
1. Chapter 1: Really Confusing Old Writing

"TAKE THIS, ZOMBIE!" Petra yelled, charging across the scene of a mob-infested desert. I took a quick glance at my friend before I quickly slices two zombies with ease. Olivia was standing on top of a pole of dirt she made, sniping mobs from above, along with Lukas. Axel was taking out mobs with his bear fists. Suddenly, a spider jumped out of nowhere, pinning me to the ground. Grunting, I threw it off, and within and instant, it was slain by Petra. I pulled myself to my feet.

"You okay, Jesse?" She asked.

I nodded. "I feel great."

The New Order of the Stone and I were raiding a desert temple a good fifty miles away from the New Order's town. Usually we wouldn't take on a temple that far from home in case some citizens needed us, but with Em and Ivor holding down the fort, we were able to. Once all the mobs were gone, we started discussing tactics for inside the temple.

"We should just head right inside, ready to face whatever dangers beholds!" Axel announced.

Olivia shook her head. "No Axel, that might get us killed, we don't know if there's a bunch of mobs or deadly traps or anything in this temple."

"C'mon, we faced worse!" Axel frowned.

I exhaled. "Let's keep it together, guys."

"Why can't we just go in?" Petra asked me.

"Remember that other desert temple we went to?" Lukas replied.

I winced at that. When we came out of that one, we all looked like pin cushions, arrows sticking out of our armor everywhere. The last thing I wanted was a repeat of that. And definitely not Ivor literally having to pull arrows from my rear.

"I'll scout out the temple to see if there's any danger." I announced to my team. They all quietly agreed.

"Great," I said. "Stay here while I'm gone."

I quietly inches my way around the temple, in search of any traps or mobs. Surprisingly, there were none around, save for a stay spider. I killed that easily with my enchanted diamond sword. When I was about three quarters around the thing, I noticed something. I looked down. My feet were being sunk into the sand. I let out a cry of surprise, and fear. In no time at all. I couldn't breath. I tried to call out for my friends, but Sand just filled my mouth. I felt like I was being crushed. Suddenly, it all stopped. I was spit out, falling about 20 feet onto hard sandstone with a loud _thump_. I got the wind knocked out of me, rendering me unable to inhale for a few seconds. I spit out the sand. After recovering, I stood up, looking around the room.

It looks like a generic room you'd find in any other sand temple- except for the carvings. They were everywhere. With my beaten legs, I trudged over to a carving on the closest wall to me. It looked like a weird Enderman with things jutting out of its back, with a large building behind it. It was pretty hard to discern. I somehow decided it'd be a great idea to touch it, so I did. That's when things started to get creepy. A strange, dark place flashed before my eyes. It looked like the End- but it wasn't the same. There were taller, paler Endermen roaming around. There were smaller floating islands off the edge of the larger one I was standing on. And was I... taller? I tried to look down at myself, but I felt a sharp pain. It was almost unbearable. Suddenly, I was back in the desert temple room. I fell back, scrambling away from the carving, breathing heavily.

That's definitely what I needed. Being alone in an underground desert temple room, having crazy visions of some weird Ender place. I stood back up, trying my best to calm myself. There were no doors out in the room. I spotted some writing I couldn't make out on the other side of the room. I wanted to get as far away from the writing as possible, but I found myself walking towards it. I told my body to get away from it- it just wouldn't listen. I kept on walking towards the writing. Upon inspection, I realized it was not English, or even the galactic alphabet for that matter. It was some other language, probably ancient, that I couldn't read. Or that's what I thought. Somehow, the strange symbols formed into English I could read perfectly.

 _On the day of summer solstice, the son of the End shall return._

 _Jesse, son of Einde, shall return to his home land._

I took a step back. What was this writing saying!? Who's Einde!? That's when my eyes widened. Today, June 20, was the summer solstice. And what did it mean _my_ homeland!? This old writing was addressing me! But why!?

I heard a loud crack, as if the world had been split in half, behind me. I turned around. Right before me, was an End portal. Not a normal End portal, it stood upright like a Nether Portal, but it was made out of Endstone. I tried to step away from it- I couldn't. I tried to run. My body wouldn't let me. I tried to call out for help. For Petra, for Lukas, for Axel, for Olivia- someone- _anyone_. I couldn't make a sound.

Without me telling it to, my body on its own walked towards the portal. I tried to pull back again, but it was no use. I entered the portal.

Everything was dark. I didn't feel anything, didn't hear anything, I couldn't think clearly.

I landed face-first on what I made out was end stone. There was a burning pain in my arm, slowly spreading up my shoulder. I tried to move it, which just made it hurt more. With my good arm, I got up on my knees, taking a look at my surroundings.

It was the same place that I had seen in that vision. Giant End Stone islands, with strange, tall, purple, skinny plants everywhere. The sky was a purple static. It was all dark, yet I could see everything perfectly. A few small floating islands of end stone were levitating off the edges of the one I was on. I felt freezing cold, but I wasn't shivering. That's when I noticed the Endermen. They were everywhere. They were taller than the normal ones, maybe three feet taller, with more particles flying off them. Their eyes were brighter, emitting a faint light. One looked right at me, and I looked at it. I froze up. It walked towards me and dent down, its face inches away from mine. It sniffed.

Then it walked away. I exhaled, my heart beating at the speed of light. Why didn't that Enderman kill me!? I looked down at my burning arm. There was pitch black slowly spreading across it. Letting out a scream that should've made every Enderman in the area attack me, jumping back and falling onto my side. Why was my arm black!?

Then my thoughts went back to the writing I saw.

 _"the son of the End shall return."_

I felt like my soul just got ripped in half.

Was I... an Enderman?


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy Guy Named Crest

It had been at least eight days since I've been put into this End realm. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and the pitch black on my arm had spread to my shoulder- my arm had gotten longer also, which scared me. Not one Enderman had tried to attack me. They all seemed to have no interest in me. I had mined some End stone to get to other giant floating islands, but they the landscape never changed. Enderman everywhere, giant tall purple plants, static sky, and flat islands of end stone for miles.

I felt like I was losing my mind. I was alone in this dark void of a world, and I had no way to get out. Still, I kept traveling from island to island. I slept a few times, even though for some reason I was never tired. And everything was so _cold_. I constantly felt like I was freezing to death, yet at the same time I didn't shiver or get fatigue. It was just there- and there was no way to make it stop. I eventually the stuff at the tops of the plants were edible after I was so desperate to find food I tried to eat the plant. So here I was, stuck in this dark void forever, with no way to get out, constantly traveling and eating purple stuff to survive.

The Endermen were a lot different than the ones I saw in the overworld. They seemed more social, acting like a pack of wolves and even helping each other get whatever the fruit was called on top of the plants. There were a few tiny Endermen that I guessed were really young, and even old, wrinkled Endermen who moved slowly and were helped by younger Endermen. Honestly, it was pretty fascinating to watch. A lot of them batted eyes at me, but nothing more.

I thought I was the only "human" in this place. Actually, I didn't even know if I was human at all. What that writing said... It described me at "the son of the End". Just thinking about it made me feel numb inside. I just wanted to see my friends again. I wanted to go back to raiding temples, fighting crime, and just being in the overworld. I didn't want to be in this place any longer. I couldn't bear this emptiness that I constantly felt. I couldn't bear being alone.

One day, I couldn't take it any longer. I tried to jump off the edge of the island. After a while, I thought I was finally dying- but suddenly i was right back at the edge of the island where I jumped. I tried numerous times- but each time, I ended back on the island. After a while, I finally gave up, and collapsed to the ground.

I waited to starve to death.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to expect to see an Enderman wondering what a human was doing in this place lying on the ground, but what it really was probably was one of the biggest surprises in my life.

It was another person.

It was a male, with incredibly messy hair covering one eye wearing what looked like to be black headphones. His eyes were a sea green, looking as empty as this entire place. His face was smeared with purple and some cream-colored chalk-like stiff, and he more a black hoodie with blue lining. He was wearing a blue-green checkered bandanna, grey pants, and white sneakers.

We stared at each other for a while. He was probably thinking the same thing as me: Another person!? In this place!?

The person started backing up.

"Okay, this place is making me crazy, definitely crazy. It might be the chorus fruit. Wait, that wouldn't make sense. I've been eating it for months. That's definitely not a human, it it?"

I raised an eyebrow. Okay, this guy was most likely here before me. Did he always talk to himself? Well, I couldn't blame him. Even I started talking to myself.

"Um... hello?" I asked.

"IT TALKS! I'M GONNA DIE!" The person yelled out. He immediately darted towards the closest plant and started climbing up it as if it was nothing. This guy was definitely alone for a while.

"Woah, I'm not going to hurt you." I told him.

"Lies! You're an illusion! I'm going crazy!" He hissed as soon as he was at the top.

This guy was already getting on my nerves. I huffed. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so by now. My name is Jesse."

He froze. I guessed he knew who I was because that's pretty much everyone's reaction when they meet me in person.

"Jesse? THE Jesse? The one who killed the giant purple thing!?" he asked.

"...Yeah?"

He jumped down from the plant, landing on his feet it looked like he took some damage. He marched up to me. He narrowed his eye, bringing his face uncomfortably close to mine. I took a step back. He poked me on the shoulder, than jumped back.

"YOU'RE REAL!"

"Um, Yes. I am real, the last time I checked."

He let out a loud laugh, that probably lasted a lot longer than it should have.

"I'm not alone anymore. I finally met another person, let alone a hero!"

The guy now seemed to be in his own world. I scratched my head with my good arm. So here i was, in the End with a crazy guy.

"...How long have you been here?" I asked.

He turned to me, face blank. "I don't know. A long time."

There was an awkward silence. Finally, I said, "..Yeah. I can tell. Um, what's your name?"

"Oh, me? My name is... erm..." he paused, as if trying to remember. "Erm... my name is Crest. I do- did potion stuff a lot."

Crest extended a dirty, shaky hand. Hesitantly, I shook it.

"So... I guess it's just the two of us."

"Er- yeah Jack."

"It's Jesse-"

"Hey, what's with your arm?"

"Oh." I faltered. I looked at my pitch black arm, where the fingers were starting to merge together. I suppressed a shudder, trying not to think too hard of it. "I don't know. It was like that when I came here."

He strode forward, and took the black arm in his hands, closely inspecting it. Talk about not knowing personal space.

"Woah, dude, it's all scaly and stuff."

"I know..." That was all I could reply.

"Dude, you want to come to my place? There's a lot of stuff there, it's way better than here."

"Umm... sure?"

"Okay, follow me."

Crest let go of my arm, letting it fall to my side, and started briskly walking to the left. I followed him. Hopefully, I could make allies with this person, and hopefully, somewhere in the future, we could finally get out of here and finally go home.


	3. Chapter 3: Books About Ender Demigods

"Jesse!?" I called out, my voice echoing through the dark corridors of the temple. We had been there for five days straight- camping out in remote corners of the hallways to rest and traveling looking for Jesse when not. Lukas and Olivia had began making their way to the New Order`s city to get Em and Ivor.

"Petra? Can we _please_ rest? At least for five minutes?" Axel whined. I let out a heavy sigh. I had been pushing him for at least an hour down this long hallway, and even he had been looking non-stop, so I guessed he deserved a short break.

I leaned on the wall, sinking down until I was in a sitting position, and pulled out a map Lukas had made while searching in the temple. The temple was huge. Olivia estimated that we had only explored one third of the temple, and we had been pressing on for days after Jesse`s sudden disappearance. Most people would think we would have given up by then, but no. We were determined to find our friend and leader.

Jesse had always been a good map-maker, and I had no idea how he found the time to put so much detail into the maps, let alone have them accurate. Lukas was pretty good too, and he was filling in as we searched. The temple tunnels were like a maze, with dead ends, interposing hallways, and so on. Even I had no idea how we were going to find Jesse, or worst-case scenario, his inventory.

"Do you think we'll ever find Jesse?" Axel asked suddenly. I scowled at him, even though he had said what I was wondering.

"We need to try." I sighed. "I won't be able to rest properly until I know what happened to him."

"Yeah… Off-topic question, have you seen the weird drawings on the walls?"

"What?" I asked. That's when i noticed them. All across the walls were rough sketched or very tall figures surrounded by even taller skinny things. I couldn`t believe I haven't noticed them before.

"Hey, they kinda look like Endermen." Axel commented, standing up from his spot and observing the carvings.

"You're right," I replied, also standing up and walking over to where he was looking. "You think these people worshipped Endermen or something weird like that?"

"Beats me. All of you are a lot better at this idea stuff than I am."

"Guys!" I heard a voice echo down the hallway. I turned to see Lukas running right at me. He skidded to a stop in front of us. Following behind him here Olivia, Em, and Ivor.

"Heard you guys needed our help," Em said, crossing her huge arms.

"Yeah." I replied. "I'm assuming you already heard the news?"

Ivor`s face fell. "Jesse disappeared suddenly while scouting this temple."

After a few seconds, Ivor pulled a book from his inventory. It has a hard leather cover, that looked like it had been dyed purple. It looked pretty old and battered, with yellowed pages.

"I, erm, _borrowed_ a book from Soren`s library in the End quite some time ago. You know, for science."

"Ivor stole it while we were coming here." Olivia explained.

"Will it help us in some way?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes! It may help us, it has some… interesting information about this strange place called _The True End_."

"The True End?" I asked. 'What do you mean?"

"He hasn't explained it to us at all on the way here.." Lukas said.

Ignoring Lukas, Ivor opened the book as everyone crowded around.

"Seemingly," Ivor started. "The End we know is not all that is out there, but a cover-up of a bigger, more mysterious place. It has existed millennia before even the Old Builders!"

"Does that mean it`s _really_ old?" Axel asked.

"Well, duh." Em replied.

Ivor went on. "The Ender Dragon, as powerful it may have been, was only distant offspring of a very powerful deity named Einde, the creator of The True End."

"Einde?" Olivia asked. "I guess we know where the name 'The End' comes from."

"It does not say anything more about Einde from here." Ivor said. "Well, besides saying that they sometimes has kids with humans"

"Like… demigods or something?" I asked him.

"Yes, something like that." Ivor retorted to me. "Though I would not like to meet one of his off spring if he's the one who created The End."

"You can say that again." Olivia said. "Go on."

"It says…" Ivor paused, as if hesitant about what the book said next. I noticed his face went pale as he studied the page- probably for a lot longer than he should have. "It says that... that… sometimes certain individuals that Einde chooses gets pulled into the End for reasons not known to us. They usually go mad in The True End, join forces with Einde or just plain perish."

There was a moment of silence. If what that book said was true, then…

My hands curled into fists.

Ivor looked up from the book, the blood drained from his face and his eyes winded.

"We need to find a way into The True End, and fast."


	4. Chapter 4: He Gets a Random Panic Attack

"So… you used to study Endermen?" I asked Crest, who was fiddling with an empty bottle. We were sitting at the edge, legs dangling above the void below. Crest had taken me to his "home" two days ago, which is really a small cave with very few items in it. He told me it was actually temporary, and that he`s constantly on the move. It was really the only thing to do here, I guessed. Travel.

"Yeah… I did." Crest replied to me, keeping his eye on the bottle in his hands. "They just seemed really cool to me, well, when they aren`t trying to kill you."

"Funny." I said. "When my friends and I still did building competitions, I picked 'Dead Enders' as a team name."

"Nice choice, dude."

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence. I was gripping my bad arm, as it has started burning even worse recently.

Crest asked suddenly, "Do you think there`s a way out of this place?"

I didn't say anything at first. The question had caught me off guard, and I thought for a minute.

"I hope so." I finally said.

I really did. This place was horrible. The unchanging landscape, the cold, and the loneliness. Even with another person, I felt constantly isolated.

"Ummm… Well, since there's really nothing to do, um, would you mind telling me about yourself? You know, since we're stuck here together with nobody else."

I cocked my head at him. That's when I remembered he probably hasn't heard about recent events because of being here, so I told him. About different temple raidings, Sky City, the mansion, Crown Mesa, and the Games. Besides making a few comments like "Cool," and "That actually happened?" he listened pretty well. I usually didn't open up to people about my adventures, as they either already knew what others had told them (Which usually wasn't that accurate) or they would be to busy trying to get my autograph. Crest idolized me, but not the super-obsessed type, but admiring pretty much everything I did- even falling off a chorus plant while trying to get to the fruit. Besides that and being a little loopy, he was a pretty ok guy.

After I told him about how I got here, he started to go on about how much "cooler" the Endermen here were compared to the ones in the Overworld. After about five minutes, I lost interest, and instead had my eyes fixed on my bad arm. The blackness had completely engulfed it, starting to spread up my neck and chest. The strange thing was, it seemed to be eating my armor as it went along. It was constantly hurting, but if I touched it I could feel it. I just hoped I could get out of this place before it could engulf me completely…

"Dude, you okay?" Crest`s voice broke my train of thoughts. I looked over to him. He was looking back, and for the first time I noticed the heavy bags under his eyes.

"Well, you know about this, right?" I pointed at my arm.

'Well, yeah, it's pretty noticeable." he said.

"It`s spreading."

There was a short moment of silence.

"Well, uhh…" Crest stammered. "Uhh… do you know what it is? `Cause I don't."

I shook my head.

"Dang," he said. "I was hoping someone could explain… this."

He rolled up his dirtied sleeve to reveal a pitch black patch on his skin, just like mine- except it hadn`t spread nearly as far.

"You have it too…?" I asked him, eyes widened.

He huffed. "Yeah. It hurts… all the time. It feels like Enderman skin. I just want it to be gone. But… I see you have it worse, heh."

I stared at him for a minute.

"I have a weird theory about why this is happening."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, you said that that weird writing described you as 'Son of the End', right?"

"Well…" he breathed. "I saw some similar phrase in a book I was reading about Endermen. And, like, it described me as 'The Prince's Servant'. And, I was reading this other book about this weird guy named Einde… It didn't say much about that dude, but it said something about facing his own son at the end of The End?"

'The end of The End', huh. Try to say that five times fast.

"So what I'm getting out of this is that I`M tied up in this huge prophecy and I`m also some monster prince." I said.

Crest nodded. "Well, yeah… the whole thing is… well, pretty scary. A famous hero being an Ender dude prince guy?"

"Let… let me think about this for a second." I breathed.

If what Crest said was right… then I was some form of Enderman. And this Einde person, whoever he was, was my dad, which made me a prince? Did that mean I _belonged_ here…? I have to fight Einde? Who even is Einde!? Suddenly, the pain in my arm got a lot worse, and it started spreading up my neck and across my chest quickly. I gripped my head, my breath becoming quick and infrequent.

I heard Crest stand up. "Dude, dude. Calm down. Don't think about this too hard, come on."

I tried my best to keep my breathing steady, and the pain in my arm and neck dulled. I exhaled, closing my eyes.

 _Better not do that again,_ I thought.

"Um, dude, the black thing spreaded pretty fast."

I looked down, and mustered all of my strength to not have another panic attack. The blackness had spread a good eal across my chest and started going down my side, engulfing Ellegaard`s armor even further.

"Note to self…" Crest began to himself. "Stress accelerates the black`s spreading."

"No duh," I muttered.

"Hey, uh, dude, do you wanna… go for a walk or something? You know, to take mind off of… whatever happened."

"Yeah," I replied. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 5: Monster with Floaty Bullets

"Jack, do you know what's cool?"

"It`s Jesse, and I don't know."

"Llamas. Seriously dude, they're so amazing! They fight against rabid wolves and stuff!"

Crest was pretty annoying at times, but hey, hearing him is definitely a lot better than spending eternity alone in a world filled with Endermen. And now, I learned that the guy thinks anything really tall or covered in fur is cool.

We had been taking a walk, but Crest had somehow lost the cave's location, and we were trying to find it again. So far, there was no luck. Even with half-broken chorus plants within at least 200 blocks of the base. I guess Crest wasn't very good at directions.

"Well, we can just make another cave, right?" Crest asked.

"Well, you left the majority of your stuff there." I replied.

"WOAH, LOOK AT THAT ENDERMAN!" he suddenly yelled. I looked up, seeing the usual incredibly tall, non-violent Endermen.

"Dude, what's so special about these-"

Crest cut me off. "Not those ones, that one!" He pointyed towards another Enderman- At first I thought he was joking, but it was incredibly different from the others.

It was much taller than the other ones here- and those were already incredibly tall. Its claws were longer, with a bright purple tinge at the tips. Its mouth was lined with jagged teeth. What threw me off were its eyes. They weren't purple, but a bright, venomous green. It's turned towards me, eyes narrowing, as if judging me. It turned and walked away.

"Okay, what was that?" I muttered.

"Don`t know, dude." Crest replied.

There was a moment of silence before Crest exclaimed,

"But it looked really cool!"

I let out a heavy sigh. "C'mon, let's keep going."

And so we kept walking.

As we went on, I started to see more and more green-eyed Endermen. There were such things as Enders with green eyes!? The more you know, I guess. Every green-eyed Ender I passed seemed to give me a glare of disapproval or hatred. I just hoped they didn't attack. I looked at Crest after a while, and it looked like he was in his own world, staring wide-eyed at every green-eyed Enderman. All of this still unsettled me. Apparently I was a monster prince who has an Enderman as a dad, and I had to fight that. I was nowhere near mentally prepared for this.

After a while, I stopped, staring at what was right in front of me.

"Dude, why are we-" Crest cut himself off when he laid eyes- or eye, on what was in front of us.

It was a tower. Or a castle? I couldn't really tell. It was tall, _really_ tall. I estimated it to be at the very least five hundred blocks tall. Nether, I couldn't even see the top! It was made out of some strange purple stone and… End stone bricks? I couldn't really tell. I could barely see bridges connecting to small floating tower-buildings high above. Not to mention, there were tons of green-eyes Endermen here.

"What… is that?" I breathed.

"I don't know…" Crest replied. 'But…"

"WE NEED TO TAKE A LOOK INSIDE!" he yelled excitedly.

I gave him a look. Okay, despite being a person who literally almost gets killed in temples all the time, going in a building in this place did NOT seem like a good idea. Especially with these weird-eyed Endermen walking around.

Before I could protest, Crest ran inside.

"HEY, WAIT!" I yelled, running after him. Was this guy crazy!?

Crest was pretty fast. I mean, sure, he was tall and lanky, but this was one of the fastest running people I've ever seen. Well, except for the majority of my team. He was already inside when I was still about 50 blocks away from the building.

"Crest…" I panted, walking inside when I finally got there. "You don`t just-"

I paused as I looked up, and my eyes widened. Crest was fighting against something, but I didn't know what. He had an enchanted iron pickaxe had up in front of him, facing a block. And I thought this guy had already lost his mind!

He turned around, his green eye widened with panic. "Dude, help me here!"

I was about to say "With what!?" when the block he had been staring at opened. Something was inside of it, but I couldn't see what. Before I could think, a large, glowing purple thing shoot from the block. Crest screamed and ran from it- but followed him. Turning around, he hit it with his pickaxe, sending it right at me at a million miles per hour. I dodged just in time, and I heard a large cracking sound behind me.

"Dude, are you crazy!?" I yelled at him.

"Yes!" he replied. "I am!"

The block monster shot another bullet at crest. He was too late to hit it back. I saw an explosion- but instead of flinging into the nearest wall, he started floating upward. He yelped, flailing in mid air.

The thing shot another bullet at him. As fast as sound, I ran and lept. At the last second, using my enchanted diamond sword, I hit it right back at the monster. Going at the speed of light, the bullet hit it with a large cloud of purple. When it disappeared, block it had been in was gone.

I took a deep breath. Never in my entire crazy life had I seen a mob that was inside a block that shot out giant bullets that made you float! I heard a thump behind me. I turned around to see Crest flat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"D-dude…" he breathed. "That was awesome…"

For some reason, I couldn't stay mad at him, as mucha s I wanted to. There was something about his enthusiasm about everything and his vocabulary.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jack." he replied, sitting up. "What was that thing anyways?"

"It was a block monster that tried to kill us with floaty bombs." I replied, half-jokingly.

Crest jumped to his feet. "I`m gonna call them Shulkers!"

I raised an eyebrow. "And _Shulker_ is supposed to mean…?"

"I don't know. C'mon, let`s go!"

He turned towards where the door was, and so did I.

The door was gone.

Crest looked at me. "Can we take a look around now?"

I sighed. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6: Things Happen Suddenly

Okay, to be honest, the tower was incredible visual-wise. Crest just stared wide-eyed at literally everything while I kept on almost dying killing all the Shulkers, as Crest started calling them.I saw some occasional carvings, much neater than the ones in the sand temple, of bizarre illustrations of a large, skinny creature wreaking havoc on what looked like to be villages. I stopped and looked at them for a second, before trying to catch up with Crest who ran off looking for something else.

'Woah, Jack, look at those stairs!" Crest gasped as he ran into a chamber. I brisky followed them, my enchanted iron sword in hand and covered with bruises from the Shulkers.

"That…. Really _is_ a lot of stairs." I stated as I looked up. The chamber was incredibly tall, with small platforms, the stairs, spiraling up to the top somewhere. There were no Shulkers, thank Notch, and weird small glowing poles sticking out at random placed.

"Can we go up? Can we?" Crest begged me like a little kid.

I put my sword away. "Your choice. I mean, I'm just following you."

"YES!" Crest yelled, jumping. In no time at all, he was ascending up the stairs, more carefully than I expected him to. Letting out a heavy sigh, I followed him.

It was pretty difficult climbing the stairs. WIth my left arm unusable and also throwing off my sense of balance, it was hard to keep my balance and jump from one platform to the next. I asked Crest to stop for a minute once, because I was five flights below him. He fell once or twice, somehow managing to catch a platform below the one he was on and scaring me half to death. Once we were up top, Crest took a breather while I pulled out my sword and scouted out the aea to make sure there weren't any Shulkers. There were a few, which I killed quickly after learning their tactics. When I came back, Crest was mining some of the blocks with his pickaxe.

"Are you ready?"

Crest turned quickly, his hair moving almost far enough for me to see his other eye.

"Yep!"

"Okay, then. Maybe we can find some exit to this place."

"Let`s go, then!" He ran, and I went after him. After a good three minutes of moving gradually slower and slower, Crest stopped at the entrance to a place altogether. I slowed down, standing next to him. I turned my head to him to see he was staring into space, eye wide and jaw dropped. I waited a second before waving a hand in front of his face. He didn`t react.

"Uhhh…. Crest?"

He still didn't reply. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Suddenly, he flinched, letting out a yelp and falling onto his rear. I stepped back. Crest winced, gripping his arm.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him.

"I…" he looked up, his eye glassy. "I saw something."

I kneeled down. 'What?"

He let go of his arm, his face now looking serious- a drastic change from his usual enthusiastic and excited attitude.

"There was this gigantic weird monster…. And an…. Enderman? I think they were fighting."

I tried not to think about it, keeping my thoughts on Crest. "Roll up your sleeve."

He obeyed, and just as I feared, the black patch on his arm was bigger. It was just like he said, stress caused the black path top spread faster.

"I`m fine, dude." he breathed, standing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I'll be flat-out honest, he acted a lot like me when I was injured or sick.

"Yeah." He gave a small forced smile, before turning to the large room. "That`s a lot of carvings."

"What?" I asked. Walking up closer to the far wall, I realized there really was a lot of carvings. I had no idea how Crest saw them from so far away, though. They were all of different things, from humans cowering from tall figures to carved portraits of some Ender monster to the landscape of the End realm. That must`ve been the strange force of happeningness to chime in, because subconsciously, I reached out, with my bad arm surprisingly, to touch a carving of a tall winged creature. I knew the feeling, the feeling of not having any control of your body's actions, no matter how hard you try.

...And that's when all Nether broke loose, at least for me. I immediately felt pain all over my body, and my vision blurred horribly. I stumbled back from the wall, gripping my head, which I swear was pounding harder than a zombie on a door. I felt the burning sensation of the pitch black path, now worse than ever, spread across my body faster than ever before. I let out a scream for help to someone, hoping to Notch this would stop.

Unfortunately, it didn`t. I barred over, clawing at the ground. I heard footsteps quickly getting closer, which I knew was Crest, he skidded to a stop,

"J-Jesse!?" one second later, I heard him let out a loud scream, and yet another sound of him falling over.

The last thing I heard was Crest yelling out for somebody to help us before everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7: Why Are You So Demanding

"Okay, does everyone have Potions of Water Breathing?" Olivia asked us.

We all nodded, a few of us muttering "yes" or "yeah".

"Boots with Depth Strider?"

Again, we nodded. We were in Soren`s lab, in front of the End Portal. We were preparing to head in, after hearing that Jesse just might be in the End. I even had a few Ender Pearls onme, just in case. We were pretty much ready.

"Let`s just get in the portal and find that shortie already." Em grunted, crossing her arms.

"We`re preparing, because last time we were there, the whole place was completely flooded." I reminded her.

"Well, we have everything, right?" Em climbed up the steps, looming over the portal. "So let`s just go already."

With that she jumped into the portal. Petra gave a sigh of frustration, then climbed up the steps and jumped in herself. Everyone jumped in until only Olivia and I remained,

"You okay, Lukas?" Olivia asked me, giving me a worried look.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It`s just that… what if Jesse`s dead? Then what`ll we do?"

Olivia narrowed her eyes. 'That might be true, but we still have to try to look for him."

I didn`t reply.

"Besides, Petra would make a pretty rough leader." she half-joked.

"Yeah…" I replied, looking up at the portal. "I think we should head in now."

Olivia nodded. "Right."

I let her jump into the portal first, before jumping in myself.

The time between going into the portal and ending up in the end was as disorienting as always. In a moment, I was standing right next to Olivia waist deep in water. I guess we didn't need the potions after all.

Everyone else was turned towards the edge on the giant floating island.

"What are you…" I started while wading towards them, before looking where they were facing. I understood why they were so interested.

There was some small structure made of bedrock floating in the air. Between the blocks was one of the most confusing blocks I have ever seen. It was like i was looking at a million stars in the sky, all crammed into a single block.

"Amazing!" Ivor yelled out with delight. "I have read about these!"

"If you know what they are, then tell us!" Petra growled.

"According to my sources, they are the portals to 'The True End!'"

I heard a few gasps. I narrowed my eyes. That may be one of the most convenient things in the world, but I had my doubts. We barely knew anything about the True End, and these things could be a trap!

"Why do those things give me a bad feeling?" I heard Olivia say.

"We must go up at once!" Ivor yelled out loud. He pulled out a cobblestone block that he got from who-knows-where, and started building towards it. Axel gave a shrug, looking at us. I kept my eyes on Ivor. In no time he was at the top, and he even built a platform around it. I was pretty fine with it, until he pulled out a lava bucket and let it run down the side of the platform away from us. Petra gave a facepalm, and Axel started to climb up the cobblestone stairs followed by Em and Olivia. I went after them.

By the time we were at the top, I heard the sound of the lava making contact with the water below, forming stone.

"So… how do we get to the End place?" Axel asked. I had the same question.

"According to my books, you need to throw an Ender pearl." Ivor explained.

Everyone turned to me.

I took a deep breath. Okay, the last thing I`d ever want to do is chuck a Pearl at some weird portal thing that may be the only way into the True End.

"Ink sacks…" I muttered as I pulled out the Ender Pearls from my inventory.

"Give me half of those." Petra demanded. I obeyed, splitting the stack in half and handing one half to Petra. At least I might not be alone on this.

I stepped back a few blocks and got into the throwing position, hesitating.

"Just do it already!" Em shouted after a moment. I took a deep breath, throwing the Ender Pearl right at the Portal block.

Those seconds were the most confusing seconds of my life. I felt every single emotion possible at the same time, but feeling nothing, and it felt as if time had sped up.

Then, it all stopped.

I fell face-first onto cold, hard End Stone, taking some damage at I fell. I head was still dizzy from the portal, and I nearly collapsed again as I got up. I looked around to realize I was on a small floating platform made if End Stone. Around it was more platforms hat I realized were floating islands, and I could see in the distance a huge floating island with weird purple things covering the top of it.

I heard Petra`s scream, ands a thump behind me. I turned the warrior herself flat on the ground, before she jumped to her feet.

"Why is it so cold here?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. I realized that it really _was_ cold, which was strange, because I wasn't shivering.

"So… what happened?" I asked her.

"That portal thing started cracking, and I went into it as fast as I could." she replied.

"It… broke?" I stuttered.

Petra nodded.

Well, isn't that beautiful? Now there's no way in OR out!

"And… what's with all these islands?" Petra asked me, looking around. I shrugged.

"There's a bigger one all the way over there." I pointed, showing it to her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked me.

"What?"

"We're going over there."

"Wait-" I didn't finish my sentence before Petra pulled out a stack of End stone and started building to the next island. Letting out a heavy sigh, I followed her. It took a while and the mining of a few islands, but eventually, we had built a really long one block wide bridge to the giant island. I nearly fell off of the side when I saw what was on it. There were tall, and I mean _really_ tall Endermen all over the island. Petra covered her eyes, but it was too late for me. One of the Enders turned and looked at me, green eyes glinting. Wait, green eyes!?

I look a deep breath, waiting for them to come charging at me, but it didn`t. They only gave me some nasty glares before turning away. I nudged Petra.

'What?" she hissed.

"They didn`t attack me."

'How many looked at you!?' she asked me sharply.

"About five…"

"You're kidding me.

"No, I'm not."

She uncovered her eyes. One looked at her, and she looked back. She reached for her sword, but it turned away.

"I am officially losing my mind…" Petra muttered. She looked up, glancing around. 'What`s… that…?"

"What?"

"Look at that." She pointed towards something that could have made my jaw drop all the way to the Nether if I didn't feel so uneasy. It was one of the tallest towers i`ve ever seen, and it was made of some block I've never seen in my life.

"Let's check it out." Petra said.

'What if we die!?" I asked.

"Then we`re dead." she replied. She started walking towards it.

Hesitating, I followed after her. And still, no Endermen attacked us, which confused me. What confused me even more was their eyes. What kind of Enderman had green eyes? It look a while, but we finally made it.

It was made entirely of light purple blocks, and the thing reached so high I couldn't see the top. I strained my neck, looking for an ending.

"Is that water?" Petra suddenly asked.

At first I was going to agree with her that she really was crazy, since there's naturally no water in the End, if the End even is natural, but I understood what she meant. Some water was pouring from a long road stretching from the tower, and it was already half-way down. I held my breath. What if that was Jesse!?

Soon enough, the water hit the ground, and surrounding Endermen backed away from it. Something from the long road jumped down, free falling right towards the water, barely landing in it when landing. I realized it was a person.

At first, I thought it was Jesse. They had the same dark brown hair and bright green eyes, but after a moment, I realized it definitely wasn't jesse.

He was around the same age as him, but he was dressed differently, and definitely taller. He looked up, eye widened with panic (Hair was covering his other eye).

"Do you guys know someone named Jack!?" He asked frantically.

I stepped back. Okay, here's what just happened. Some weird kid came flying from the sky down a waterfall and is now asking about someone named Jack.

"Jack? Who`s Jack!?" Petra asked, reaching for her sword.

"Jesse, I mean." He panted, standing up. His entire body was shaking, and it looked like he has just seen a ghost.

"You know where he is!?" I gasped. We had finally found Jesse!

"Uh, yeah, but something really, really, really, _really_ bad happened…" the kid breathed.

"What happened!?" Petra asked sharply, pulling out her sword.

The kid put his arms up in defense. "I didn't kill him or anything, man! I don't even have a weapon!"

He pulled out an iron pickaxe and tossed it on the ground, showing he was unarmed.

Petra didn't lower her guard. "Take us to him."

"U-uh, yeah, sure thing."

He started up the really long waterfall, Petra going behind him with her sword still out. I sighed. Why did Petra have to threaten anyone who mentions any of her friends? Still, that guy could be setting up a trap. I followed Petra up.

When we finally reached the top, the kid motioned us towards a doorway into the tower.

"I don't know if you care, but the name`s Crest." the kid squeaked.

"Okay, toothpaste boy, lead us to Jesse." Petra demanded. Crest didn't reply, and brought us to a huge doorway to a gigantic chamber, and stepped inside.

He pointed to a collapsed figure in the middle of the room. Petra immediately got into a fighting position, and I stepped back.

That was _not_ Jesse there. was _no way_ that could be Jesse.


	8. Chapter 8: Half-Uncle

Horrible pain was the first thing I felt when I woke up.

Also I remembered the pitch black spreading, it surprised me because I felt it on my entire body. I could barely move my bad arm before, and now I just felt like I`ve been hit with Potions of Nausea, Poison and Harming all at the same time. My ears were ringing, but I could still hear voices around me.

"But what happened to him!?"

"Dude, I don't know! He walked up to one of those carving things and the black- th-the black…"

"Care to shed a little more light on this, toothpaste boy, before I slice you in half!?"

"You need to take a chill pill, dude! I don't know why, but both Ja-Jesse, and me, have had this pitch black patch on us, a-and it kept on spreading, stress causes it to spread faster, b-but the black on him was spreading faster."

"But that makes no sense, I've never heard of something like that before."

"I`ve been studying Enders all my life, Louie, and not once have I seen this before!"

"Why can't I attack him already!?"

"Petra, we're supposed to be a team of heroes, not a team of lunatics."

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. Petra and Lukas were here!? Mustering up all of my strength, I lifted myself up off of the ground and onto my knees, clutching my head with one hand. I felt something dig into my skin, but I didn't care at the moment.

"It`s awake!" that was definitely Petra`s voice, and I heard the sound of her pulling out her sword. What was she doing.

I opened my eyes, and I nearly had to shut them again because of the brightness. It was like I was affected by a Potion of Night Vision, but much more blinding, if that's possible. Petra, Lukas and Crest were all staring at me. Both Petra and Lukas had looks of shock on their faces, which I didn't understand, but Crest looked like he had just seen something cooler than llamas. Petra was in a fighting position, and Lukas was backing up.

I has several questions. One, how were Petra and Lukas here? Two, why did Petra look like she wanted to kill me, and three, why the Nether did I feel taller!?

"Uhhh…. Hi!" Crest raised his arm in greeting as if talking to someone who spoke a different language. "Uhh… can you understand me?"

Okay, I was sure Crest had officially lost it. Most definitely. I felt something trickle down my fingers, and I brought my hand up to look.

If I wasn`t awake before, I was definitely awake now.

The liquid was blood. But that wasn`t what surprised me. My hand wasn`t actually a hand anymore… instead of fingers, there were three greyish claws, curved and sharp. I let out a yelp, which sounded a lot moe like a roar, scrambling back. I lifted both "hands" in front of my face. They were both the same. I looked down at myself, and my eyes widened more than they were before.

My whole entire body was a very dark grey, just like an Enderman`s, with purple particles emitting at several places. My feet had the same claws, and my legs were a lot longer and skinnier, and didn`t even look human. At my sides that were dragged back when I backed up were two huge black feathered wings with dark purple splotches at places. My breathing quickened, and I sore you could hear my heartbeat from the Far Lands. I heard Petra put her sword away.

"...Jesse? Is that you?" she took a step forward. Okay, that was a great change from a few seconds ago, but Lukas was halfway across the room. I just stared at her, barely breathing. She walked towards me until she was about three feet away. Crest, in the background, just looked like he was really _enjoying_ this. I could possibly take half the blame off him, seeing a tall-as-all-Nether Enderman right in front of you who has freaking WINGS may be cool to some people, but most definitely not to me.

In no time, Petra literally tackled me, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, nuthead." I heard her mutter.

Despite the entire situation I was in, I hugged her back. I was just glad to see her and Lukas, and maybe we could all find a way back home together. I heard Lukas` footsteps draw near as he walked back.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." he breathed.

Crest shrugged. "I've had weirder. Oh yeah, since I assume you guys know Jack here`s the son of that Einde dude..."

Lukas inhaled. "He is?"

Petra broke away from the hug, but still remained beside me. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Crest shrugged. "Maybe because there`s been prophecies about 'the end of the End' and stuff like that? Anyways, I'm the son of the First Enderman, Eerste, he's a direct son of Einde."

...Why didn't I like where this is going?

"So if Jesse`s Einde`s son, and so is Eerste, that means that they're half-brothers. So that makes Jesse…."

I held my breath. I knew where this was going.

"My half-uncle!" Crest yelled out.

Everyone, including me, stared at him. I was NOT going to consider him my nephew anytime soon, and anyone could bet all their limbs on that.

"Well, thanks for that information. Now I can no longer see Jesse the same way again, him being _that_ didn't cut it, but _that_ sure did."

Petra changed the subject. "How about we find a way out of this tower first?"

"Yes, please."

"But this place is so cool- nevermind." Crest cut himself off, remembering what happened literally a few minutes ago.

Petra got up from her spot, and I tried to do the same, but I fell onto my rear immediately. The combination of giant heavy wings on my back and weird legs and even a tail I just realized i had would probably make it impossible for me to walk for a while.

And so Petra had attempted to help me at least stand, and most of the attempts failed, the others had me on the ground after five seconds. After several attempts, I got up against the fall and lifted myself to my feet, using the wall to support my weight.

"Woah… that's… really tall." Lukas commented. I looked down at them, and I realized ukas was correct. I was three times taller than Crest, and he was the tallest one here, if not four. My legs were trembling, and I had to latch onto the wall to keep myself up.

After a moment, I let go, and immediately stumbled back from the weight of the wings, nearly losing my balance again, but still managing to stay up. I locked my muscles, trying to stay still without staying. The, I tried to walk. I made it at least five steps before falling face-first.

"Okay, this may take a lot more time than I thought." Petra sighed.


	9. Chapter 9: Free Fallin

"So… how did you end up here?" Petra asked Crest.

We were sitting around a low fire in a small chamber in the Ender temple. I had finally got the hang of walking with a little help, but it still felt incredibly uncomfortable and awkward for me. We were still trying to find some alternate exit, since Petra and Lukas didn't have any blocks to build a staircase, I couldn`t travel down a waterfall, and it was way too high to jump. I would suggest Crest using his pickaxe, but I couldn`t.

"Well, I was just in my house, okay?" Crest started. "And I had this book I got from this shady dude."

I couldn't help but give him a look. I had enough experience to know you shouldn't accept deals with strange people. But again, Crest hasn`t been through the stuff I have.

"And I opened it, and there was this weird old writing." Crest continued. "And then it turned to English!"

"...How?" Lukas asked.

Oh, I don't know, the same way I'm an Enderman pulled into some giant prophecy, Lukas.

Crest gave me a short glance as if he read my mind, then continued ignoring Lukas` question.

"What did the writing say?" Petra asked.

"Well, I don't remember completely, but I think it said something like ' _The End of the End`s trigger lays within the Prince's servant`s hands.'_ "

My friends gave me looks, and I turned my head away to avoid making eye contact. It was already bad enough that I had all that attention on me a few hours ago when I woke up.

"Jesse`s a prince?" Lukas asked as if he was asking what day of the week it was.

"Yeah, I guess. And I'm the servant apparently." Crest shrugged.

"So how did Jesse get here?" Petra asked.

I stared at her.

"Oh… right. You can`t talk."

I blinked. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Do you guys sleep here?" Lukas asked suddenly. "There`s bags under your eyes."

So there were? Great. Well, that was understandable, I guess, since you literally never feel the need to sleep here. I still tried, though.

"Nope." Crest flatly replied.

"Like, never?"

"Sometimes."

"I suggest that we sleep _anyways._ " Petra said.

"I`m on that." Lukas agreed.

"Sure, cool." Crest shrugged.

And with that, we bedded down for the night. Or day. Or evening. I had no idea what time it was in the overworld, but I guess it didn't matter. Within 20 minutes, I could hear my friends` steady breathing.

I never got any sleep that time. I just lay there awkwardly, staring at the ceiling, thinking. If I was a Demigod, or half-ender, and so was rest, who else was? According to what Crest was rambling on about earlier, that every Demigod known had green eyes, I could think a few off of my head. Em and Cassie Rose. Cassie might have been the most likely candidate, there had always been something about her that scream inhuman. Maybe that wasn't my danger senses going off then. There didn't seem to be anything abnormal about Em, but you never know. What about Aiden? Well, maybe I shouldn't assume everyone who has green eyes is half-ender.

I heard a small yelp behind me. I half-heartedly turned over to see Crest sitting up.

"Hey Jack, are you thinking stuff a lot?" he whispered.

I raised a non-existent eyebrow. How the heck did he know?

"Because, uh, I can kinda hear your thoughts, I think?" Crest told me. That was enough to make me flinch. He could hear my thoughts!?

"I, uh, kinda didn't mean to." He put on an awkward smile.

Well, I guess I won't have any privacy any more. Well, I guess that shouldn't have surprised me, with me being sucked into an End realm, finding out I'm some Demigod ender prince, also find out I'm in a giant prophecy, and turning into some highly exaggerated Enderman. Having someone who is apparently my half-nephew reading my mind is just mild compared to everything else.

"Dude, uh, maybe there's some telepathy link or something?"

Well, maybe, I thought. I didn't really know. I just hoped that there was just some way to _block_ it. After an awkward moment of silence, I decided to get up and sit outside, have some alone time. Crest just laid back down as I walked out, and I sat on the edge of the side of the bridge, letting my incredibly annoying wings lay limp. I really hated the feel of them- it was just another reminder of who I really was. I looked up at the sky. It was the same purple static as ever. Did I really belong in the overworld?

"Hey."

I turned my head to see Lukas sitting down beside him. There goes alone time.

"I saw you get up… it's pretty hard to sleep in this world."

I couldn't help but agree. He looked up at me smirking.

"Our sleep schedules are going to be so ruined when we get back home."

Okay, that made me laugh. It didn't sound like a laugh, though, more like a growl.

"Anyways, I came out because I know something's bothering you."

Well, no duh. Of course there was something bothering me. And I would have liked to keep it to myself, but I knew that was pretty much impossible. My friends _always_ knew when something was on my mind, even when I tried my best to hide it.

"Is it.. being…?"

Lukas didn't say the last part of the sentence, and he didn't need to. I shook my head.

"Prophecy?"

I shook my head.

"Your… uh.. 'bloodline'?"

I gave a small nod. That was exactly what it was. That and me being where I should or should not be.

"Jesse, listen." He had to reach up to put a hand on my shoulder. "No matter who or _what_ you are, I'm going to stick by you. Everyone else will do the same. You're ur friend, Jesse. We're not going to abandon you just because your parent happens to be a god."

I exhaled. I didn't really know how to thank him or how to show him I was thankful. But, it looked like he read my mind.

"No problem. How about he go back inside before everyone wakes up?"

We both started to get up.

Two things happened right at that moment. One, Lukas was suddenly gone. Something had grabbed him by the shoulders and was flying away. Two, I jumped off the bridge. Out of instinct, I let out a scream-or a roar. I look up to see another Enderman, one that probably looked just like me except with bat wings and no hair, carrying a struggling and flailing Lukas. I needed to save him, and myself. I needed to fly.

I spread my wings. They caught air, causing me to fall slower and move forwards a little. The force was fighting to make my wings go straight up, but I kept them steady. I thought for a split second. How the Nether do you fly!? As if instinct took over, I started flapping rapidly. After a very short moment, I started to go up. Well, that was a good sign. I beated them harder, more steadily. Now I was gaining altitude fast. Immediately, I went after whatever abducted Lukas. I have to admit, that thing was _fast._ I was trying my best to gain on it, but with its crazy air tricks and maneuvers, that was nearly impossible.

But then it started going straight up. That was my chance. Beating my wings rapidly but steadily, I shot straight up at it like a rocket. I stretched out an arm. Without a weapon or anything, I used the next best thing. My claws stretched out, I scored its wing, right at the base. It let out a screech, and it turned around and tried to claw me, dropping Lukas in the process. I dived down, getting a gash in my side from the Enderman in the process.

I folded my wings, diving straight down towards Lukas, who was screaming and flailing. I grabbed him just in time. Holding him against me, I turned my back to the ground and braced for impact.

I slammed against the ground. I skidded a little, leaving a trail of damaged End stone. My back hurt like Nether. I looked down at Lukas. He was breathing heavily and stiff, but he was fine.

"Jesse! Lukas!"

I turned my head to see Petra running towards me, followed by Crest. A distance behind them was the tower, with a waterfall running off one of its bridges.

Crest`s face was beaming. "Dude, that was so cool!"

That rewarded Crest a glare from Petra.

Lukas got off from on top of me, struggling to stand and stumbling a bit.

"I… don't like heights anymore."

"Lukas, are you okay?" Petra asked.

"I think so. Just… got the wind knocked out of me."

"Jesse?" Petra turned to me.

I sat up, wincing from the pain. My wings were completely limp. Crest walked around behind me.

"Duuude…. That left a mark…" Crest breathed in.

Well, no kidding. I fell one hundred blocks out of the sky spine-first to save Lukas. Not to mention, I skidded a distance. I was surprised my wings weren't detached!

"Hold still." Crest ordered me.

I obeyed, though I didn't really know why he wanted me to. Then, I felt something being poured down my back, which made the pain even worse. I recoiled, letting out a yelp.

"Potion of Regeneration, dude." Crest flatly said. "Better than Potion of Healing."

After a moment, the pain dulled, and eventually disappeared. I stood up, my legs still shaky. The adrenaline had long since wore off, making me feel exhausted.

Lukas suddenly let out a yelp, backing up. I heard Petra draw her sword. I turned my head, gasping as I saw what was landing.

It was the same Enderman, but now I could get a good look at it. It was taller than me, with green eyes gleaming. It's huge bat-like wings were folded, the black webbing fading into purple. It had a lizard-like tail lashing behind it. I knew that thing was bad news.

"Eerste…" I heard a voice in my head. It was Crest`s. "The first Enderman."


	10. Chapter 10: Family Reunion?

" _Hello… brother."_

The voice rang through my head. I took a step back. I knew this guy was bad news.

" _I see you are skeptical…"_ Eerste started. " _I have come to retrieve you."_

"What!?" Petra exclaimed, which answered my question if she and Lukas could hear him or if it was just an Ender thing.

"Uhhh… Heyyyy… 'dad'!" Crest put on an awkward smile.

Eerste turned to him. " _Crest. My son. You grew up in that sorcerer village, correct?"_

Crest looked incredibly uncomfortable. "...Yeah?"

Eerste closed his eyes for a moment. " _Good. Now, Jesse, you and your company are required to come with me."_

I let out a growl. I didn't ask him to take me to Notch-knows-where, especially after he tried to abduct Lukas!

" _You have no choice. The Son of the End must be used to awaken our god."_

Okay. For one, whoever called me 'son of the End' next I would attack. Two, what did he mean by 'awaken their god'!? Did he mean Einde!?

" _I must do something first."_

Nothing happened for a second, but he suddenly looked at me with an icy glare. I dropped to the ground with a massive migraine. I didn't even have time to make any sort of sound before I blacked out.

I woke up later with my vision blurred and my head pounding. I was curled up into a ball, which I probably did while unconscious. I had the tendency to move around in my sleep. I looked up to see the same purple blocks that were in that giant tower. I sat up, still nauseous from whatever that Eerste guy did to me. I looked around to see I was in a cell. The door was non-existant, and the only thing that even showed something beyond the walls was a wall of two-block-high blocks at top of one of the walls. Great.

" _So… you`re awake?"_

I turned to see an Enderman. It was… a female? She had bat-like wings just like Eerste, but a feathered tail. Just like every other Enderman here, she had bright green eyes. And she looked a lot taller than me.

" _Are you going to introduce yourself?"_ she asked telepathically.

I stared at her. Who was she, why was she here, and why did she think I could talk!?

" _I can't help you unless you tell me who you are."_

I thought for a second. How do you "send" things via mind?

" _Jesse."_ I tried.

She crossed her arms. " _Were you born yesterday? That was really weak."_

That annoyed me.

" _Well, why don't you tell me why I'm here and who you are!?"_ I demanded, trying harder.

" _Not so loud, short stuff."_ she snapped. " _I don't know why you`re here, so I was thinking you knew. Now tell me exactly who you are."_

" _My name is Jesse. I`m apparently the son of Einde."_

Her eyes widened.

" _Einde!? The Creator?"_

" _I guess. Who are you!?"_

" _I am Mitera. You may know me as the Mother of all."_

" _Well, I`ve never heard of you."_

She narrowed her eyes. I just then realized I could have signed my death sentence, but she asked,

" _Where have you been this whole time if you've never heard of me?"_

I breathed in, though I was talking with my mind and it was pointless. Still, it made me feel better.

" _I wasn`t like this-"_ I motioned for her to looks at my body. " _Before. I...I was a human."_

" _Oh yes, and I`m a zombie."_

" _Wait- I'm being serious! Why am I even telling all this to you!?"_

That was a pretty good question if I said so myself. Why _was_ I explaining this to a stranger, let alone a gigantic Enderman? Enderwoman?

" _So… You`re Jesse, the son of The Creator, and a Human."_

Then her eyes widened.

" _Wait… You're… the One? Y-you'll be the one to defeat Einde!"_

I looked away for a second. I`ve heard that a million times already.

" _Yeah… Uhh… since you don`t seem to want to kill me, do you know where my friends are?"_

" _The three humans?"_ she asked.

" _Yeah,"_ I replied. " _Two and a half humans."_

" _How can a human be a half?"_

" _Nevermind."_

"Well, whatever."

She grabbed my arm and teleported. Just like using Ender Pearls, it was disorienting and made me dizzy one we landed outside of the cell in a hallway. How did Endermen do that all the time!? She then started walking, her tail dragging behind her.

" _Come on,"_ she said, motioning me to follow. " _I`ll show you your friends, then see if I can talk Eerste into letting you stay with them if you wish."_


	11. Chapter 11: The Ritual of Doom

" _Hey guys, I can talk now."_

"Wha-!?" Lukas jumped up from the place he was sitting, wide-eyed.

I would have laughed, but then again Endermen couldn`t. I thought it out as Mitera showed me to my friends` cell. At the very least I could communicate with them now.

"How did you-!?" Petra stammered.

Crest`s eye widened with excitement. "Cool, telepathy!"

"So you can talk to us now?" Lukas asked,calmer than the others.

I shrugged. " _Yeah. Though, it feels really weird."_

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" Crest blurted out. "What's it like being an uncle?"

That annoyed me.

" _Crest, for the hundredth time, I`m_ not _your uncle."_

"I have a better question." Lukas half-announced. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Everyone looked at me. I put my hands, or claws up.

" _Hey, just because the universe now revolves around me for some reason doesn't mean I`m some god who can just magically poof us out of here!"_

"How do you know?" Crest asked me.

"Can you teleport?" Petra asked a better question.

My face fell. " _I don't know how."_

"Besides, we saw a million Endermen with wings out there, I think they`ll notice a short one and three humans sneaking out." Crest pointed out. That surprised me, since he didn't really seem like that smart of a person on the surface.

"So…. are we ever going to get out of here?" Lukas asked.

Everyone was silent.

The sound of teleportation rang through my ears.

" _Hello."_

Everyone turned to see Mitera standing, her eyes fixed on me, which made me uncomfortable. She grabbed my by the scruff and pulled me to my feet. Everyone else decided to do it themselves.

"A… female Enderman…?" Lukas murmured.

"SO COOL!" Crest burst out, looking more excited than when we saw that giant tower of doom.

" _Yeah…"_ Mitera narrowed her eyes. " _I'll be blunt to all of you… Eerste wants Jesse to awaken the Creator."_

"What!?" Petra`s eyes widened.

"The Creator…?" Lukas stammered.

" _Because of Jesse`s family bondage with Einde, he is the only one who can be able to awaken him."_

" _WOAH, slow down."_ I objected. " _Who said I was willing to release a powerful demon who most likely has the potential to destroy the world!?"_

" _Nobody,"_ Mitera replied calmly. " _Listen, I like Einde as much as you do… not very much. He has used me as a pawn in the past just to grow his army. I am against this, but I cannot defy the orders of Eerste."_

"...My dad wants to destroy the world?" Crest asked.

Mitera nodded her head. " _Jesse, the prophecy says that you will fight your father and one will emerge victorious. It will either be the fall of the Overworld or the True End. You'll only have a chance to get yourself and your human friends back to your home if you awaken him."_

That got me. If I wanted to get my friends back home, I HAD to fight my dad. But, the entire world would be at risk. I couldn't go against my dad, let alone a god! I didn't even know how to fight as an Enderman.

" _...Fine."_ I sighed.

My friends stared at me.

"Jesse, you'll die!" Lukas objected.

I exhaled. " _I want you guys to go home."_

"Ugh, why do you always take risks like that!?" Petra growled angrily, though I knew she was more worried than mad.

" _Come, Jesse."_ Mitera ordered.

She didn't really need to tell my to come, because she grabbed my arm and teleported outside of the cell. She lifted her arms, and a pair of purple glowing cuffs materialized.

" _Sorry I have to do this, but both you and me will die if your try to escape… Though I don't think you'll try to."_

I stayed silent, but yelped as I felt something pinch my wings.

" _Wing cuffs,"_ Mitera quickly explained.

" _But… how am I going to summon Einde if I have no idea how to use magic?"_ I asked her.

She started walking, and I followed behind.

" _Oh, you won't. Eerste will actually be the one to awaken the Creator. But he`ll have to use you as a kind of object."_

Well, isn't that just great?

We turned a corner.

" _It`ll be painful for you. But please, hold still for it. It_ _ll go quicker if you do."_

I didn`t respond. The entire trip was her making occasional statements and telling me what to do or not to do. I barely paid attention, as my mind was fixed on what laid ahead of me. I was going to be used as a pawn to awaken a god.

We emerged into a large chamber, much larger than the one in the tower. The roof was wide open, showing the purple static sky. Everything was made out of that strange purple block and End stone. Enderman were scattered everywhere. What put them apart from the other ones that they had wings. Some had feathered, while others had bat-like oned. Most Endermen were covered in scaled, but some, like me, were covered in feathers, and few had fur. The ones that had tails had them from small stubs to tails that would make the Ender Dragon become jealous. But, the one thing that stayed the same across all of them were the piercing, empty green eyes.

There was a large, stage-like platform made of bedrock in the middle of the chamber. On top of it stood a gigantic golden coffin. I suppressed a shudder. I knew that was where Einde was. Eerste was standing on top of the platform in front of the coffin, claws behind his back and his whip-like tail flicking.

" _Eerste."_ Mitera spoke out. Several Enderman turned, including Eerste.

A ominous-looking grin spread across his face, showing light purple razor-sharp teeth.

" _Ah, you brought_ it _."_ Eerste pointed out. " _Bring him up here, and we will begin the Creator`s awakening."_

She mind-whispered a "sorry" to me, and grabbed me once again by the scruff, carrying me over to the platform as if I was a kitten. I didn't really enjoy the ride, since it made me feel more like an animal than a human. She placed me down so that I was on my knees. I don't know about you, but being on your knees as an Enderman was not the most comfortable. Endermen started to crowd around, and I heard Mitera`s claws click against the floor as she walked off the platform.

I turned to Eerste, eyes wide. He just gave me a smirk, then turned to the crowd.

" _Today, my people, will be the day we finally awaken our true god!"_

Cheers sounded behind me, and they sounded they came straight from the nether.

" _With our Creator`s half-blooded offspring, I will awaken Einde once more, taking_ it`s _life energy and giving it to him!"_

Cheers erupted once again. I winced. Of course he didn't see me as an actual living being. I felt myself being picked up Not by somebody`s claw, but magic. I looked up to see Eerste`s scarred arm extended out. A large sword materialized in his hand. My eyes widened. But, instead of killing my, he pointed it at me. I felt the energy drain from my limbs, and it hurt. A lot. I tried to let out a scream, but it was barely audible. He let me drop to the floor. Every part of my body burned, a lot more then when I changed. I could only look in fear as Eerste turned, and pointed the sword to the coffin. A purple beam shot out of it, right at a jewel at the top of it. There was a moment of silence, before a deafening high-pitched sound rang through my ears, like a sword scraping across metal.

Before I knew what was happening, the coffin burst. Pieces of it went fling, some of them hitting and even killing some of the Endermen. The coffin crumbled into nothing but dust, and a mess of wings floated there. Two dragon wings, and two feathered. The feathered wings looked a lot like mine, but with a lot more purple spots and most definitely larger. Then, the wings unfurled. Bright green eyes opened, the colossal body stretching out from its curled state and standing on its own on the platform. A very long tail drooped down, swaying behind his scaled body. I could feel any hopes of going home being ripped to shreds.

Einde had awoke.


	12. Chapter 12: Intense Things Intensify

" _Hello, father."_ Eerste greeted Einde casually. " _It has been a long time. Twenty years?"_

" _Nineteen."_ Einde replied. If his voice wasn't telepathy, it most likely would have made me go deaf. " _Thank you, son, for awakening me once again."_

While everyone's eyes were fixed on my dad, I used what little strength I had to try to inch away from him. I guess Mitera saw that and quickly pulled me off of the platform. A disorienting but familiar sensation came over me as she teleported to the hallway just outside of the chamber, hidden by a wall.

" _Hold still,"_ she ordered. It wasn't like I had much choice.

My entire body was aching and I could barely move. She placed her claws on my chest and closed her eyes, concentrating. Slowly, I started to feel my limbs again and the aching dulled. She pulled away, breathing heavily. I sat up. I felt better, but I still felt weak.

" _What did you do?"_ I asked her.

" _I shared my life energy with you."_ she replied. She stood up, her legs shaking. " _I am sure you can do it as well, since you are also a child of Einde, but there's no time to learn."_

I stood up. My legs burned as if I had just run a marathon.

" _We need to get your friends out of here."_ Mitera said. " _If they stay here, they`ll get killed in the fight."_

Mitera was right. There was no way Petra, Lukas and Crest would be able to stay alive during the fight, much less actually fight him with me. I mean, I might die myself, but it would be better than all of us dying.

I nodded. " _Let`s go."_

And so we ran. The cool thing about Ender legs is that they're pretty fast. Mitera led the way, since she knew how to navigate around this place. Still, the whole time, I chould hear Einde`s voice.

"Today, my minions, will be the day that the Overworld falls! I will finally get to be able to crush Notch`s precious creations after millions of years! We will take from Notch what he has taken from us!"

She stopped at a wall with a few strange markings and narrow holes. She grabbed a few blocks, easily threw them to the side, and pokes her head in.

" _Rise and shine, humans."_

"Mitera?" I heard Peter's voice say. Moments later, I saw her climb out from the small hole. Well, it wouldn`t be small to them, but for me, I wouldn't be able to fit in there.

Lukas climbed out after, followed by Crest. I saw something black crawling up his neck, which I knew was the black patch. He told me he was able to hear my thoughts, so he probably got a ton of panic and pain.

"You look… worse for ware." Petra told me.

" _Thanks."_ I said flatly.

Mitera spoke up. " _You three need to get out of here."_

"What!?" Lukas and petra questioned at the same time.

" _You guys need to leave- Wait, Mitera, how are they even going to get out!?"_

" _Easy,"_ she replied. " _We make an End Portal."_

"How the heck are we going to do that?" Petra asked.

"And you said Jesse`s not leaving!?" Lukas asked.

"The prophecy." Crest brought up. "It all makes sense now!"

Everyone turned to him.

"The visions! The paintings! That vision I saw in that tower! It was Jack and Einde fighting. I was the trigger! I saved Jesse`s life! The carvings! OH MY NOTCH IT ALL MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! So no duh we have to leave Jack here."

Now that was a lot that came out of his mouth. Now I knew never to underestimate his intelligence.

"We can't leave Jesse here, he'll die!" Lukas objected.

" _Are you questioning my fighting skills?"_ I asked.

" _You know if there's a prophecy, it's bound to happen, right?"_ Mitera said. " _Even if you did drag Jesse out to avoid it, he`d be dragged back in to fight Einde."_

" _I'll be fine,"_ I shrugged, trying to hide the fact that I was actually terrified of my dad.

" _Come on, we don't have much time, we need to get you all home before Einde notices Jesse is here."_ with that, Mitera grabbed all of us and teleported.

We landed on an island outside of the place we were in, and now that I could see the entire building, I was amazed. It was a gigantic purple castle, the kind one of those hardcore builders would build over the span of six months. It but Soren`s structures to shame.

" _Hey, Jesse."_ Mitera tapped my shoulder. " _They already built the frame."_

I turned to see a portal, built like a Nether Portal, but with End Stone. It was just like the one that actually made me come to this place, which made me shudder.

"So… how do we light it?" Lukas asked.

" _I light it."_ Mitera said. She snapped her claws, which I had absolutely know idea how she did that, since Endermen only has three claws on each hand and no thumbs.

The portal lit up in a burst of purple light, and it was lit. That might have been really helpful about eight days ago. Petra looked at the portal for a moment, then looked at me.

"Get down here," she ordered. I obeyed, and she had to jump to give me a hug.

"If you die, I`ll kill you." she growled. If Endermen could smile, I would have.

Lukas did the same to me. When he pulled away, he said, "Good luck out there."

I nodded.

Crest seemed a little too excited about the fact that he was going to see daylight again after a few months to bid me farewell.

I could hear the distance of approximately a million roars from the castle. My Notch, Endermen have good hearing.

Mitera must have heard it too. " _You three, get inside. Quick. Einde will kill you all if he finds you."_

Crest was the first to run in. I would have too, if I was stuck in an empty dimension for months. Lukas was second. Petra stopped only a few feet from the portal, took one more glance at me, then walked into it. Once everyone was inside, Mitera punched the portal, and it broke into bits.

Mitera looked at me. " _I can sense Einde coming. I have to leave you know, as he will kill me if he finds me helping you."_

Hooray, I guess I`m alone now.

I crossed my arms, but it wasn't too comfortable, because the elbow joint was a bit higher up on my arms than a human's arms, which I didn`t get. Now all I could do was wait for Einde.

A few minutes passed.

I started to grow a little impatient.

A few more minutes passed.

I decided I should go look for Einde myself, but then I heard a voice behind me.

" _Hello, my son."_

I turned around to see Einde his-freaking-self. My eyes grew wide, even though I had been expecting this moment. But, now U could get a better look at him. He was covered in scales, and his mouth was actually visible, with jagged teeth sticking out. He had a black horn like a unicorn`s jutting out from his head, which was mangles and cut in several places. I backed up, which sent me right off the edge of the island. I turned rightside p out of instinct, spreading my wings and ascending into the air. I turned and hovered a good deal away from him. He tapped the island, and it immediately turned to dust. I definitely wasn't ready.

" _So, tell me, my son…_ _ **why are you turning against your kind**_ _?"_ he asked me, his voice terrifying as ever.

I almost froze up, which would have sent my falling straight into the void, but somehow I mustered the courage to reply to him.

" _I`m not sided with you, Einde."_

He gave me a glare, and I could have sworn that he wanted to kill me right then and there.

" _Is that so….? You do know, you_ would _be on the winning side if you joined me."_ He paused. " _The fall of the Overworld is inevitable."_

Just hearing that last sentence made my stomach drop. There was something about his voice that made everything sound ten times scarier.

" _You're… you're wrong."_ I objected. " _Today will be the fall of the End."_

Einde yawned, obviously taunting me. Then he grabbed me. He could grab me with just one hand out of the air easily since he over two times taller than me.

" _Well, isn't this amusing? A half-blood, my own son, is saying he is going to defeat me."_

He laughed. Physically. It sounded a lot more like a growl than mine, and the sound was deafening.

" _I WILL kill you!"_ I growled. But, inside, I had a strong feeling that that wasn't true. He was a god, and sure, I was his son, but I was nowhere near as powerful as him.

" _Oh, sure you will."_ He squeezed me, which was almost enough to make me pass out.

He dropped me, making me hold myself up on my own, which isn't the easiest thing after he kept my wings flat completely against my body.

" _It`s in the prophecy!"_ I yelled. " _You and I would fight, and it would either be the fall of the Overworld of the End!"_

" _I guess it can't be helped then,"_ Einde sighed, crossing his arms momentarily, then glaring at me. He spread is arms out, bright purple flames igniting on them.

" _ **It will be the fall of the Overworld AND you, then!"**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Ultimate Catfight

I barely had time to dodge before Einde shot a flaming purple ball. It grazed my wing, catching off guard, and I landed skidding on a smaller floating island. Einde let out a menacing growl before flying at me at top speed, all four wings beating. I had to admit, he was terrifying. He let out a screech, and within the blink of an eye, he pulled back a fist. It lit up with purple energy before charging full speed right at me. Some how, in some way, I managed to jump off of the island astoundingly far. I guess the reflexes of an Endergod really helped a lot.

I only had a split second to see the island Einde punched obliterated, a huge cloud of dust flying up and pieces flying everywhere. I hovered in the air, my heart racing. There was no way I could attack him now. I didn't have any weapons, and he could easily counter of block, then kill me instantly. The fate of the whole world resting on my shoulder didn't help much, either. His menacing eyes locked onto me, sending chills down my spine. But, to my surprise, he hovered there for a second, before drawing his claws back, and forming a growing, purple ball. I had about thirteen milliseconds to realize he was firing a gigantic laser beam at me. I folded my wings tight against my back and allowed myself to fall, nimbly dodging the beam. A split second later, I unfolded my wings, feeling all of the force of the air slowing my fall and then lifting me up.

" _Just meet your fate already, half-blood!"_ Einde screamed into my mind, enough to give me a headache.

I didn't have time to give him the sassy comeback I came up with before I gasped to see that he had spawned a large glowing sword of energy in his right hand. He sliced at me, and I backed up enough that it cut my stomach. It was a little deep, but I didn't have time to worry about that. I was forced to land on a large island, only to leap off of it as my dad's sword came down, slicing the island in half and destroying it. Every island I jumped to, he destroyed.

" _You stubborn brat!"_ he growled.

" _You're sounding a bit bratty yourself, 'dad'!"_ I countered. I didn't think anybody would think I had the nerve to insult a god who was trying to kill me, but hey, that's just me.

After I jumped another time, I realized there was no more islands to jump on, and I took flight once again. But, that quickly ended as I felt Einde`s claws gash deep into my face, notably on my left eye. I let out a scream of pain, and before I could bring up my hand to cover it, he punched me, sending me flying straight towards his palace. I must have broke several walls, as I found myself on the ground on the other side. I turned my head and vomited out an unhealthy amount of blood. My no-longer-functional eye was stinging harder than when Mevia`s axes cut into my stomach, killing me. I struggled to get up, but it was impossible. Soon, I saw Einde`s figure looming over me. I knew I was dead meat.

He grabbed one of my arms and slowly lifted me off of the ground. He brought me to his face, which had a terrifying grin of amusement on it.

" _Pathetic."_ he spat. " _And to think that you`re my own son? I have been watching you, how you become a 'hero' with your little band of humans. I thought Jesse, leader of the New Order of the Stone, Slayer of the Wither Storm, would do better than this. I should strike you down right now."_

I couldn`t reply. My vision was blurry, and I could feel the blood trickle down my face. I let out a whimper out of instinct. Despite everything, I was glad none of my friends were here to see me die. I couldn't have bore that.

Einde turned around with a look of annoyance, and I saw that Mitera, with sword in hand, was charging at her own creator.

" _Today will either be the fall of the Overworld or the fall of the End!"_ she cried. " _I prefer it to be the fall of the End. Maybe then, I won't have to be used as a pawn just to make the population grow!"_

Einde quickly dropped me. I fell back-first onto the ground, sending a sharp pain up my spine. I let out a screech. Einde spawned his own sword, and his clashed against Mitera`s. The knockback sent her flying back, but she held her ground. Her green eyes fixed on me.

" _Jesse, you are a swordsman, correct? Spawn your own sword, you will have an easier time defending yourself-"_

She cut herself off to nimbly dodge an attack from Einde.

" _TRAITOR!"_ he screamed. " _Why are you siding him!? You belong to me! I created you, and your only role is to make my army!"_

Mitera didn`t reply. She charged at Einde, sword out. She swooped past his side, making a deep gash. The god let out a roar of pain and rage. I struggled to get up. Mitera told me to spawn a sword, but how could I do that!?

I closed my remaining eye, ignoring the pain and trying to focus. _Spawn a sword. Spawn a gigantic purple sword that will help me kill Einde. Spawn a sword._

Moments later, I could feel something in my right hand. I opened my eyes, and what do you know, a sword made out of energy. It looked just like my diamond sword, broad and long, heavy, and sharp. Now it was show time.

Mitera was struggling to block Einde`s lightning-fast attacks. I saw my opening. Some other sword-fighters might have frowned upon me for attacking the enemy from behind, but at that moment I didn`t care. Spreading my wings wide, I took off at full speed. Sword in both hands, I let out a battle cry. Trust me, it would have been better not to hear it. I thrusted, and the sword sunk into Einde`s scaly back. Einde stopped what he was doing and screeched, whirling around. I had just enough time to pull out my sword to block a slash from Einde`s own sword. I was incredibly strong, and my arms screamed with the effort I put into making sword blade not slice me in half. He pulled back, and within the blink of an eye, he managed to smack me with the flat side of his sword. I went flying, but luckily I was prepared and managed to catch myself in midair. I saw Mitera get tackled by none other than Eerste, and within seconds, they were sword fighting each other to the death. I fixed my eyes on my dad. Eerste wouldn`t be a problem, but now I had no help with facing the real threat.

" _Do you really think you can defeat me!?"_ Eerste growled as he blocked an attack from me.

" _No, actually, I don`t. But that won't stop my from trying!"_ I replied loudly.

I saw an opening at Einde`s stomach, and charged. I managed to make a deep cut in his stomach before he hit me back, sending a stinging sensation across my side. I landed on the large island where Einde`s palace was once again, and I saw the light of an energy beam heading right at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit, and instead I felt the disorienting feeling of teleporting. I opened my eyes to see myself right next to a hole that went straight through the island, showing the static void below. I teleported!?

Mitera smacked the sword out of Eerste`s hands with her own, sending it flying. It hit the back of Einde`s head, and did probably one his stupidest and last mistakes. He turned around, growling at his son.

" _Fool! Do not interfere with my fight! Are you allowing a female to defeat you!"_

I took my chance. Leaping up from the ground, I let out a rar as I flew at him at top speed, sword in hand. Einde was too late to turn around. As soon as he did, my sword pierced right into the middle of his chest, and I heard something crack. I remembered Crest telling me one time that`s where the Ender Pearls, essential to an Enderman`s life, was. He let out a shrill, deafening screech, and by some force I was tossed 20 blocks away to the ground.

Einde was screaming into my mind now. " _HALF-BLOOD! What have you done to me!? You will regret this! My descendents will come after you I`ll-"_

Einde was cut off after his scales started cracking, and a bright light showed underneath. I could see Mitera finish Eerste off a distance away. Einde struggled towards me, and collapsed, as if it one last attempt to defeat me. Then, he despawned in a burst of bright light.

Relief and exhaustion washed over me. Now that the battle was over, I could feel the pain from the wounds in all of their glory. I collapsed to my knees.

" _Jesse,"_ I heard Mitera`s telepathic voice as she landed beside me. She had me sit up, and her eyes widened.

" _Your eye…"_ she gasped.

" _That… was a hard fight."_ I breathed. Out of instinct, I brought up my claws, covering the wound.

" _Allow me to heal it,"_ she said. " _It will be the least I can to as a token of gratitude."_

She had me remove my hands. Putting her claws on the wound, she whispered physically some words that I could understand. Suddenly, the pain started to dull, and disappeared altogether.

" _Try opening it,"_ she advised.

I did so, and to my surprise, I could see through it again. I was sure it would still leave a nasty scar, though.

I got to my feet. " _Thank you."_

" _Anytime,"_ she replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. WInged Endermen started to fly out of the palace, and scatter in all directions. The palace was crumbling.

" _You need to go, now."_ she told me.

" _What about you?"_ I asked. It was only appropriate to worry about someone who helped you keep the world from being destroyed.

" _Do not worry about me,"_ she said. " _I am a goddess, remember? I am able to teleport. I know a place beyond the Far Lands."_

I nodded. Well, at least I knew she wasn't going to die like Einde and Eerste.

" _Look, Jesse. Defeating Einde has left a portal… back to your home."_

I turned. Mitera was right, there was a portal, just like the one the Ender Dragon left. I slowly walked, or more accurately limped, up to it.

I turned to Mitera.

She waved. " _Farewell, Jesse. I hope that we meet again."_

" _Thank you, Mitera, for everything."_

After that, I let myself fall into the portal, ready to finally go home.


	14. Chapter 14: The Weirdest Conversation

**I see the one you mean, the half-blood.**

 _Yes. It is trapped between the Overworld and the End. It is asleep, yet awake. Alive, yet dead._

 **I like this one. It has done something that no other living being has done before.**

 _It is hearing our thoughts, mind your mouth._

 **It does not matter at the moment. It has defeated the undefeatable, has it not?**

 _It has. Yet the only reward is the memory._

 **That is true, Notch. Yet it will be able to use this reward well. It can use its memories of its victory to grow stronger.**

 _That is true. I am glad that despite its origin, it has chosen to support the world, keep her and her inhabitants alive._

 **That is true. But, how did the story begin again?**

 _Oh yes. My favorite story. Where there was no line between good and bad. I want to start this time._

 _Once upon a time, there was you and me. Or, Notch and Herobrine. Together, we created what the humans call the universe._

 **We created the Overworld and the Nether. We created animals, plants, ores, and everything in between.**

 _We created humans. Weak, yet intelligent. Coming in all shapes and sizes. They could do good, or bad. Create, or destroy._

 **But one day, the humans started destroying the beautiful land we created, tearing it down tree by tree, and animal by animal.**

 _I told you that something should be done. I told you that we should create something that would keep humans in check. Things that would keep them from tearing the world apart._

 **Mobs. I decided that Mobs would be the right thing to put humans in line. But, I made a mistake. I decided to have a little "help".**

 _You created a monster to help you. Einde, you named it. You thought that it would be wise to have two minds working instead of one._

 **I still regret creating him. He has caused us and our creations much grief.**

 _Do not be sorry, brother You thought it was for the best. Now, carry on._

 **I was the one to create almost all of the mobs. Creepers, Zombies, Skeletons, the like. Einde made one mob and only one mob: Endermen.**

 _Both of us grew annoyed with him. He was not helping._

 **I kept urging him to make more, and not waste his energy on just one thing. But, he still added to them. Intelligence. Power. Dominance. I panicked. The Endermen were going to be too much for the humans. They would wipe them out.**

 _Yet you were too afraid to tell me._

 **I was. I tried to wipe out the Endermen, but Einde had stopped me. He trapped me in the Nether, telling me I was a nuisance to his perfect creations.**

 _I looked for you. Among the humans, in the Far Lands, in every cave and on every mountain. I could not find you. Yet, I noticed the winged monsters terrorizing the humans, killing them, torturing them._

 **Einde confronted you as soon as you tried to stop them. There was a battle. But, you alone against the reckless monster and his army was almost a suicide mission.**

 _I found you. You were horribly weakened, but I healed you. Together, we prepared to fight against Einde._

 **We created something in contrast to Einde`s "Endermen". We called them Aethermen. Strong and intelligent, with a fighting spirit. We sent them against the Endermen while we fought against Einde.**

 _It was a battle for the ages, and a bloody one. Thousands upon thousands of humans, Endermen and Aethermen perished. The battle lasted years, before we decided we had enough._

 **We sealed him away in a new world I created, the End. There, he was weakened and was unable to escape permanently. He was only able to come into the Overworld for a short period of time. He hibernated several times. Each time he woke up, he went to the Overworld and had a child with a human. A Demigod. He had the intention that his son, Eerste, would use their power to bring him back to his full power and free him. But each time it failed. Demigods went mad in the form of an Endermen, starved to death in the End, or just gave up. It was hopeless to Einde. Eerste went to the Overworld once. There he had a child. A son, who his mother named Crest.**

 _At the same time, Einde went to the Overworld and has a child as well. His name was Jesse. Jesse was a rather quiet child, but strong-willed and a natural leader. As he grew up, he had no idea of who he was, and he didn't need to. At the age of eighteen, he became a hero, along with his friends, for slaying a terrible beat called the Wither Storm, which destroyed everything around it. Jesse and his friends went on many adventures._

 **Together, Einde and Eerste created a prophecy. Jesse would come to the True End, and Crest would be there beforehand. Crest would keep Jesse alive, so that the Prophecy would be held together.**

 _Mitera, Einde`s daughter was furious with her father. Einde had used her to build his army in old times. Mitera had helped her half-brother defeat their father._

 **And Jesse is right here.**

 _Yes. He had brought an end to our story. But what of the Aethermen? The Aethermen lost their intelligence over time, and started to attack the humans. We sealed them away to a different world. We do not intend to let them out any time in the near future._

 **Jesse, we are grateful. Yet, we ask of you one thing.**

 _ **To never forget this story. Even if the sky falls, hold on to this tale as old as time.**_

 _You are a very special being, Jesse. We will expect even more feats from you._

 **Now…**

 _ **Wake up.**_


	15. Chapter 15: The (Not)Giant Finale

"Jesse?"

"Duuuude, what happened to his eye!?"

"That must`ve been a pretty hard fight…"

"C`mon, Jesse, wake up!"

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder hard. I let out a groan. My entire body was aching from the fight with Einde. My vision was blurred when I opened my eyes, and I had to blink a few times to see clearly. Ignoring the pain, I sat up, clutching my hand with one hand and supporting myself with the other. I looked around to see we were back in the doorless room of the sand temple, but this time it had a door.

"Jesse, are you okay?" I heard Petra`s voice ask.

"Dude, look down." Crest said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

Without saying anything, I obeyed. What saw made me gasp, but not in a bad way. Instead on the lanky black feathered body I had been stuck with, there was the familiar armor, no black patch included. I was a human again.

"Holy crap." was all I managed to say. Suddenly, I felt Petra`s arms wrap around me tightly in a hug.

"Don't EVER leave us to fight a powerful god again." she growled.

"Hey, it`s not like I was going to die or anything." I murmured, hugging her back. You`d have no idea how great it felt to finally be able to talk physically again after having to talk with your mind for a while.

"Jack, dude, what in the world happened to your eye?" Crest asked me.

I felt the scar. It didn't hurt, but I could tell it left a nasty mark. "Einde happened."

"Jesse." Lukas stepped forward, a solemn expression on his face. "I never got to thank you for saving me back there. So… thanks."

I smirked. "Hey, I`d break my spine to keep you from dying any day."

A snicker came from Crest. I also realized the black patch was gone from Crest`s skin, and he was moving his left hand freely now.

Petra smiled. "So… are we ready to get back to the rest of the Order, or what?"

"Definitely." Lukas said. "I'm glad we're finally out of that place. Besides, the others must be worried sick after we disappeared."

Crest suddenly got excited. "Ooh, can I meet the rest of the NOOTS?"

Petra shrugged. "Well, you technically helped with us indirectly, so I guess?"

"YES!" Crest jumped into the air excitedly. I smiled.

"Can we get out yet?" Lukas asked.

"Let`s go," I said. "I wanna see the sky again."

And so we went. Petra led the way, since she somehow knew the way out of this place. As we were going, she told me that she knew the way because she has been searching the tunnels for me with the others and mapping it out. When we finally got out, I breathed in the fresh air. It was night out, and I could smell the scent of water, meaning it was raining in other biomes. Then, I noticed now _warm_ I felt. I didn't feel cold like I did in the True End, and I was glad. Crest seemed to be even more excited. We ran around observing everything, as if it was the first time he saw a desert.

It took us three whole days to get back to the Order`s temple. We didn't sleep much, but we usually went to bed at 5:00 am and woke up at 2:00 pm. Lukas was right, our sleep schedules were definitely ruined. As we traveled, I couldn't help but admire the scenery of the different biomes. Before I took it for granted, but now after I spent so long in the True End, I realized that I could have actually been lucky I wasn't raised in the End, and never have gotten to grow up in such an amazing world.

When we finally got home, everyone crowded us, surprised that we were alive and asking questions. Greetings and hugs were exchanged, and they noticed Crest with us.

"Who's that?" Axel asked.

"Guys," I said. "Meet Crest. He was with me in the End for a while. I guess you could say we're family."

I put an arm around him and he seemed to be fanboying, which amused me.

"Yeah, and apparently Jesse is actually Crest`s uncle." Petra snicked.

"I`m _not_." I glared at her, which made her laugh even more.

"Wow, you actually have a family?" Olivia asked. "You never told us."

"I killed my own father." I crossed my arms.

That rewarded me with stares from them.

"Einde. A super powerful demon god who wanted to destroy the Overworld."

Suddenly, Ivor burst out. "Jesse is a Demigod!? I should have known! The brown hair, the green eyes, fear of water, it all makes sense now! Though the height doesn't make sense…"

I glared at Ivor.

"What happened to your eye?" Em asked me.

I sighed. "Am I going to have to explain this to _everyone_ I encounter?"

Later, I was out on a balcony that the temple had. Everyone else was asleep, since it was the middle of the night. I was leaning on the railing, looking out into the night.

"Hey."

I turned to see Crest behind me. Man, I needed to get him a bell. He looked a lot better than when he did in the End. His hair was mostly combed out, and the eye bags has disappeared.

"Hey," I replied.

"What`s up?" he asked, leaning on the railing beside me.

"Nothing much." I replied.

"Hey, Jack, I kinda wanted to show you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, ever since you got the eye thing… you kinda reminded me of myself."

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's… kinda better to see for yourself."

He lifted the hair covering half of his face.

My eyes widened.

Where his eye should`ve been, there was a scar covering the majority of the right side of his face. It looked old, though.

"Enderphobes… heh." He smiled awkwardly.

"Dude, I…. I didn't know." I was almost speechless. "Dude, I'm sorry."

"Dude, what do you need to apologize for?" he let his hair down, hiding the scar. "I just wanted to show you, since you kinda saved my life a bunch of times."

"I… kinda wanted to ask you something." I said, trying to push what I just saw out of my mind.

'What?" he asked.

"Well, since we've been through enough together, I've been needing to ask you… ...Would you be interested in joining the New Order of the Stone?"

His eye went wide, and his jaw dropped. There was a moment of silence. But, his expression softened.

"Sorry Jack, no can do. I`m not really cut out for that kind of stuff." he shook his head, smiling.

"Is there _anything_ I could do for you?" I asked. I wanted to do something nice for him, since, well, he was technically the reason I was still alive.

"Well…" he put of a toothy grin. "All of your armor looks pretty cool."

"I could give you some armor." I smiled. "We've got a few spares."

"Dude, that would be awesome! Thanks!" He seemed pretty excited.

I laughed. "No problem."

"So… yeah. It`s good to be back, right?" he asked, looking back at the star-filled sky.

I looked at it too.

"Yeah, Crest, it is."

 **End**

 **A/N: Hey guys, Rhi here, and I`d like to thank you SO MUCH for reading my fanfiction! It was a blast to write! I had an awesome time getting your feedback and comments on the chapters, and it's all thanks to you I could complete this! Again, thank you.**

 **Also, the adventures just might not be over yet. In fact, I`m working on a sequel where the main protagonist is actually Lukas, so look forward to that!**

 **See you guys!**


End file.
